Wishbone's Charmed Adventure
by SennaFan4ever
Summary: When Paige's old friend, Ellen asks her to pet sit her son's Jack Russell terrior, the Matthews' are in for a surprise.  Meanwhile, Phoebe's daughter, Prue is having trouble reading.  Will Wishbone be able to help her overcome it? R/R
1. Chapter 1

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from Wishbone or "Charmed." They belong to their respective creators. I do however own anyone you don't recognize!  
Enjoy!

A/N: This story has been floating around in my head for a while! I hope everyone likes it! I haven't forgotten about WC, I promise!

"Wishbone's Charmed Adventure"

Chapter 1

Wishbone paced back and forth in the living room of the house he lived in with his master and best friend, Joe and Joe's mother, Ellen.

Usually on days as nice as today, Wishbone would curl up on his favorite chair with a good book between his front paws and a bowl of gingersnap snacks within reach. But today wasn't one of those days.

Joe and Ellen had been packing for days and Wishbone was curious and a little nervous to find out why. He knew he would be well taken care of in their absence. They never forgot about him or neglected to leave him with the Barnes family or the Keepers. He was just curious to figure out where they were going and why he couldn't go along this time.

As he continued to pace, his ears perked up as Joe came into the hall and put a suitcase by the front door.

"Hey, boy," he greeted his best canine friend. He reached down and gave him a scratch behind the ears.

Wishbone glanced up at his best friend with a look of Prue relief on his face.

"Joe! Thank goodness! Maybe you can clear up this mystery. Where are you going and why am I, your best friend in the whole world, not coming? Feel free to answer either question first."

As though sensing Wishbone's apprehension, Joe hastened to help him feel better.

"Aw, don't worry, boy. The Matthews will take good care of you. You'll have fun playing with their dog and I hear Paige has two little girls who love dogs."

Wishbone lay down as though Joe had just told him they were no longer making his favorite biscuits.

"Say it's not so! I hope they're nothing like Emily and Tina."

"It's okay, boy," Joe assured him, "I've met Paige's kids before. They're good girls. They know how to treat dogs."

"If you say so, buddy," Wishbone said with a sigh. "I trust you. And besides, this Paige person sounds nice. Maybe this won't be so bad after all." He perked up at the thought.

"Think of it as an adventure!" Joe suggested.

"Joe, honey, have you seen my hair dryer?" Ellen called from the second floor.

"I have to go help Mom. I'll be back." With that, Joe left Wishbone to his thoughts and imagination.

"Hmm? Maybe Joe's right. I should think of this not as something scary, but as a new adventure! The chance to get to know new people, make new friends and experience new things! But I'm still a little nervous. Maybe a good book will help ease my mind."

Walking over to the shelf, Wishbone scanned it until he found just the right story.

"This is a good one! "My House in the Woods" by Melody Richards. It tells the story of a little girl who has to go stay with relatives after her family falls on hard times. She's not too keen on the idea at first, but she's not alone. Her best friend is a handsome dog. Hey, that sounds a lot like…the story takes place in the nineteenth century, which meant transportation was a little different then than it is today. Since the family didn't have a car, they had to travel on a boat…"

As Wishbone closed his eyes, he could almost imagine himself within the pages of the novel he had just opened.

He would have succeeded if it wasn't for the sound of his name being discussed upstairs.

"Wishbone will be fine with Paige," Ellen was saying. "She's a very nice person and she has a dog of her own. If I didn't think he would be safe, I wouldn't have asked Paige to do this. It'll be fine, honey."

"I hope you're right." Joe replied. "I mean Sam's cousin, Kate, lived near Paige and her sisters when they lived together and said she saw some strange things."

Ellen ruffled her son's hair.

"Oh Joe, those are just stories."

"Hopefully," he said.

From the staircase, Wishbone milled over things he had just heard.

"Maybe this adventure will hold some mystery after all…"

The next morning, Wishbone glanced out the window of the van he was traveling in with his small family to the Matthews' house. As he surveyed the neighborhood, he smiled inwardly. The neighborhood looked normal so far. He saw houses that looked well kept with kids playing in yards with their own canine companions alongside them.

Wishbone barked a greeting to a Golden retriever they passed as well as a Saint Bernard he saw palying in a yard across the street from a house.

He soon realized the house he was seeing was the Matthews' as the van turned into their driveway.

"This seems like a nice place," Wishbone said as the front door opened and a woman with copper colored hair and kind brown eyes approached their van. "Is that Paige? She looks like a nice person."

Ellen got out of the car and went around getting Wishbone out.

"Hi!" Paige greeted.

"Hey!" Ellen said as she embraced her old friend. "It's so good to see you again!"

The two women pulled away and that's when Paige smiled down at Wishbone.

"Hi Wishbone!" She greeted the Jack Russell warmly. "Aw, you are so cute!"

"Some people would say handsome, but that's up for debate, especially if you have some cookies handy."

Paige was taken aback when she heard the words. She tried to cover her surprise as she scratched Wishbone behind the ears. "Are you okay?" He asked in concern as he licked her hand.

"I'm fine," Paige replied.  
"Did you say something?" Ellen asked.

"Nothing," Paige said.

"I know this is slightly short notice. I just wanna thank you for doing this again."

""We don't mind at all. My daughter, Julie, is so excited to meet Wishbone. My other daughter, Sara, has become a little fearful of dogs except for ours and our neighbor's Saint Bernard since her sister was attacked by a Pit bull a few months ago. We're trying to help her overcome her fear."

"I came just in time then," Wishbone said as he saw two little girls emerge from the house. One of them had hair like Paige and green eyes while the other one had brown eyes.

"And who are these two young ladies?" Ellen asked with a grin.

"This sweet girl is Julie," Paige introduced her nine-year-old. "And this sweetheart is Sara."

"It's nice to meet you both," Ellen said.

Sara smiled politely and nodded. It was then that she spotted Wishbone. She backed up against her mother as her lower lip started to quiver.

Wishbone frowned when he saw the child's actions and the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Aw, come on. I'm harmless! And I'm a great listener."

As he stepped a little closer, Sara turned around and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist.

As she let out a fearful sob, Wishbone frowned and backed off slightly. He heard Joe whisper, "Good boy," as he did so.

"Wow, you really are afraid of me. Well, we'll fix that soon. Nobody can resist me for long.

Ellen frowned upon seeing how scared the five-year-old was.

"Sara?" Ellen tried softly while kneeling down to the little girl's level. "Wishbone is really nice. You know what he likes to do best of all?"

Sara shook her head.

"He loves to curl up and listen to books. I hear you're a good reader."

"She's at a second grade reading level," Paige informed her with pride.

"Wow!" Wishbone commented. "What's your favorite book? Do you like Dr. Seuss or maybe Clifford's more your style?"

Paige tried to block out the questions coming from the cute and energetic dog in front of her and concentrated on Sara.

"Would you mind if Wishbone listened to you read aloud?" She asked. "He won't hurt you, I promise. He doesn't even have to sit close to you if you don't want him to."

"Whatever makes you comfortable," Wishbone said sincerely.

Although he had never met a child who had been afraid of him before, he had heard there were such children. He always vowed that if he ever came in contact with one, he would help them to see that not all dogs were scary.

If he could help Nathaniel overcome his supposed allergy to him, he was sure Sara's fear would be an easy case.

"Well, we have to get going," Ellen informed her son. She knew it was going to be hard for him to say good-bye to Wishbone. It was going to be hard for her also. She loved him just as much.

"All right, boy, we'll see you in two weeks," Joe assured him. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Wishbone said. "I want an e-mail from you every other day, young man. And make sure to call Paige and let her know you got there safely."

"We'll call you and let you know we got there," Ellen told Paige. "See ya, boy. I love you." She said, bending down and petting Wishbone's head and back.

"I love you too, "Wishbone said, relishing in the attention Ellen was giving him. He received one more pet from Joe before his family got into their van and drove away.

"All right you guys, why don't we go inside the house and get Wishbone settled." Paige suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Wishbone agreed. "Just show me where the kitchen is and I'll be all set."

"Come on, Wishbone!" Paige called as she held the door open for him.

"Or a guided tour of the house is good too. Will there be snacks at the end?"

Paige giggled despite herself. She still wasn't sure how she could understand the little dog's thoughts, but she would tackle that problem later. She had a feeling that this pet sitting job was going to be one she would never forget any time soon.

Wishbone followed his new friends into the house and surveyed the foyer and living room with a curious eye.

"Nice place you got here," he commented sincerely. "Where's the kitchen?"

"We'll get there," Paige said without thinking.

Sara waited until Wishbone followed her mother before moving into the dining room and sitting in a chair. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them protectively.

"Sara, honey, it's okay," Paige assured her second youngest daughter. "Wishbone won't hurt you. He's a nice doggie."

"Yeah, what she said," Wishbone agreed. "Listen to your Mom, sweetie. I'm as nice as they come."

Sara didn't move from her safety zone for the next half an hour. She watched Wishbone like a hawk and backed up whenever he came into the dining room.

"Sara will come around soon," Paige assured her new house guest.

"I know," Wishbone agreed. "If only we could bond over a book."

Paige scratched Wishbone behind the ears before patting his head.

After petting Wishbone for a few more minutes, Paige decided to get his things set up. She put the food in a cabinet after putting some in Wishbone's bowl. She fed Scooter as well, so he wouldn't feel left out.

"I like how you think!" Wishbone said with a grin. He ate a little before going exploring.

Finding his way upstairs, he walked down the hallway and peered into each room. He guessed the room with the crib in it belonged to Paige's youngest daughter, Ava. He had heard Ellen talk about her the last time they had spoken. He figured maybe Ava was with her Daddy. He would meet her when the time was right.

As he passed a slightly bigger room with Ariel posters on the wall, he guessed it was Sara's room.

He was proven wrong when Julie came upstairs and went into said room.

Being the well mannered dog he was, Wishbone waited to be invited in before entering.

Julie glanced up from what she was doing and smiled when she saw Wishbone.

"Come on, boy!" Julie called. "You can come in."

"I thought you'd never ask!" Wishbone said happily. He ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. He settled down next to Julie.

"You're a good dog, aren't you?" She asked while petting his head.

"Try telling Sara that," he said with a sigh.

"Sara will come around soon." Julie assured him, echoing her mother's words from earlier.

"So what are we reading?" He asked as he noticed the book in her hands.

"Do you want to see?" Julie asked. She held out the book for the little dog to look at. "It's one of my favorites!"

Wishbone glanced down at the title and barked approvingly.

"The Secret Garden is one of my friends, Samantha's favorites too!"

As Julie started reading aloud, Wishbone settled down and started to relax…


	2. Chapter 2

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from Wishbone or "Charmed." They belong to their respective creators. I do however own anyone you don't recognize!  
Enjoy!

A/N: This story has been floating around in my head for a while! I hope everyone likes it! I haven't forgotten about WC, I promise!

"Wishbone's Charmed Adventure"

Chapter 2

Later that night, the family sat around the dinner table, talking and eating. Wishbone had met Paige's husband, Henry and he had taken to the Jack Russell pretty well. Wishbone had also met two new people who he liked a lot. One of them was Paige's older sister, Phoebe and Phoebe's daughter, Prue.

From the moment Wishbone and Prue met, it was love at first sight. He was still determined to get Sara to see he was a friend, but Wishbone had a feeling he and Prue would be friends for a long time.

Wishbone was currently laying at Paige's feet, listening to the conversation and hoping someone would drop some food.

From his spot on the floor, Wishbone took in everything around him.

Sara was sitting next to Julie. She was eating quietly while glancing over at him every so often. Wishbone wanted more than anything to go over and try to make friends, but he knew now wasn't the time.

As for Prue, she was beckoning to him from her spot on Julie's other side. She was smiling and Wishbone could tell she wanted to play. She also had something in her hand that he recognized to be chicken.

"Wishbone, come here! Come here."

"I don't think this is the best time to, what am I saying! Any time is the best time for food! I'm coming!" With that, he raced across the room and planted himself next to Prue's chair.

Prue pretended to drop her fork to create a distraction. As she bent down to get it, she dropped the piece of chicken and smiled at her new friend. She pet his head as she straightened up again.

"Aw, thanks, kiddo! This is great! It could use a little more ranch dressing, but overall it's the best chicken I've had in a long time!"

"Wishbone!" Paige scolded when she saw what he was eating. "How did you get that?"

"Uh-oh, Prue! We've been busted by the food police!"

"It was my fault, Aunt Paige," Prue confessed. "I dropped it by accident when I bent down to pick up my fork. He didn't take it from me."

"Okay," Paige said, still eyeing Wishbone.

"Are you done, my little ladybug?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh-huh," the seven-year-old answered. "Can Wishbone and I Go play, please?"

"Sure!" Paige replied. "Wash your hands first and then you guys can go play outside."

"YAY!" Prue cheered. "Come on, Wishbone."

"I'm right behind ya!" With that, he ran after her and waited until she was done washing her hands before following her outside.

Paige laughed at the sight.

"It looks like Prue has made a friend in Wishbone for life," Phoebe said warmly. "I've never seen her take to a dog like that before. She's never been afraid of them, but still."

"Wishbone's a pretty special dog," Paige said while shaking her head. "Are you done, Sara?" She asked, seeing her daughter's plate was nearly empty.

"Yes," Sara replied.

"Okay. Why don't you go wash your hands and then you can go outside and play with Prue."

"Do I have to?" Sara asked.

"No," Paige said gently. "But you might have fun. Prue will watch out for you."

"Okay," she said softly.

"What's the matter with Sar?" Phoebe asked.

Paige sighed.

"She's afraid of Wishbone. I'm trying to help her overcome it. I've known Wishbone for a few months now and he's never hurt anyone. He's an especially kid friendly dog. You could even say he's one of a kind."

"Maybe she'll come to trust him soon," Phoebe said.

"Hopefully." Paige agreed.

*********

Meanwhile outside, Prue was throwing a stick for Wishbone and the dog was having the time of his life.

"You have an arm!" He commented as Prue threw the stick yet again. "Do you play baseball?"

Prue giggled at Wishbone's actions as she watched him go after the stick.

The front door opened a minute later and Sara came out. She sat on the stairs and watched her cousin and Wishbone play. A part of her wanted to join in, but she was still really afraid.

Wishbone spotted her and tried to give her his best doggie grin.

"Come and play with us!" He called invitingly.

As though reading his thoughts, Prue echoed his invitation a few minutes later.

"Sara, come play with us! It's okay." She assured her scared younger cousin. "Wishbone won't hurt you."

Sara hesitated before cautiously getting up and moving a little closer to Prue and Wishbone.

"Why don't we play with the ball?" Prue suggested. She got a ball from a crate near the stairs and threw it for Wishbone to catch.

"Now you're talking!" He cried as he ran after the ball. Catching it in his mouth, he decided to try and make an effort with Sara. He trotted over to where she was standing without getting too close.

Sara saw him coming and backed up instantly.

"It's okay," Prue comforted. "Wishbone wants to play with you. That's all."

Sara nodded, but she still looked like she was going to burst into tears any minute.

Wishbone noticed this and tried to take things slow with her.

"Okay, let's try this friendship thing. We'll take it nice and slow. There you go. Now pick the ball up and throw it. Come on, its okay. I wont' move until you throw the ball. I promise." He gently encouraged the five-year-old.

Sara gazed down at the ball a few feet away from her and then back at Wishbone before her gaze landed on the ball once again.

Walking cautiously forward, the little girl stopped in front of the ball and picked it up.

"Atta girl," Wishbone praised. "Now pick it up slowly and then throw it with all your might!"

Sara picked up the ball a minute later and held it for a long time. She finally threw it quickly, but without much force behind it.

"Good try!" Wishbone encouraged. "Let's try it again, shall we?" He brought the ball back to Sara and gently dropped it a few feet away from her. Once again, he stayed still until the little girl threw the ball for him.

This went on for a little while longer. At one point, Prue snuck back into the house and got Paige. She wanted to show her the slow progress Sara was making.

Paige stood on the porch and gasped in surprise when she saw Sara throw the ball for Wishbone. She was even more surprised at the care and gentleness Wishbone was exabitting with her. He stood still until Sara threw the ball for him. When he brought it back to her, he dropped it a few feet away from her so he wouldn't' scare her by coming too close.

"Atta girl!" Wishbone cheered as Sara threw the ball harder than she had done before. "Good girl!"

Paige smiled when she heard Wishbone's words. She felt the exact same way. She knew they still had a long way to go, but she was proud of the effort Sara was making.

She allowed them to play for a little while longer before bringing both girls inside and getting Sara ready for bed, along with Ava.

Phoebe and Prue left soon as well. Wishbone was sorry to see Prue go, but she promised him they would be back soon.

"Thanks for the good time!" Wishbone called as Paige walked Phoebe and Prue to the door. "We'll hang out again really soon!"  
Once they were gone, Wishbone concentrated on helping Sara over her fear of him. He had done well as far as did Sara. He knew she could overcome it and he was determined to help her do so.

"Okay, sweetheart, are you ready to read with me?" Paige asked.

"Uh-huh," Sara replied.

"All right. Let's get Charlotte's Web and we'll start where we left off." She was about to call Wishbone when she got an idea. "How about you call Wishbone? I'm sure he'd love to hear the story too. He doesn't have to sit with us," she assured her daughter. "I'm sure he'll be happy just laying on the floor and listening from there."

"Are you sure?" Sara asked.

"I'm sure," Paige replied. "Go on. Call him."

Sara nodded. She took a deep breath and called softly, "Wishbone."

Rather than becoming cross, Paige giggled.

"You have to call him a little louder than that," she encouraged.

"Wishbone!" Sara called a little louder. Then taking a leap of faith, she raised her voice a little more and really called, "Wishbone! Come here, boy!"

"Oh boy!" Wishbone cried happily when he heard the little girl's call. "Story time! I'm coming', Sara! Don't' start without me!"

Paige grinned when she saw Wishbone enter the room.

"Good job, sweetie!" She praised. She turned her attention to Wishbone. She was about to command him to lay down, but she soon figured out she didn't have to.

Wishbone sensed Sara was still afraid, so he lay down on her rug and gazed up at both of them expectantly.

"So what are we reading tonight?"

"You want to tell Wishbone what we're reading, honey?" Paige asked her daughter. "It's okay."

Sara nodded.

"It's called Charlotte's Web."

"I've heard of that book!" Wishbone perked up. "I've never read it myself, but I heard it's really good! Let's get the fun started!"

"He's really excited to hear it," Paige said sincerely.

"He is?" Sara asked.

"Uh-huh," her mother replied. "Why don't you start? Show Wishbone what a good reader you are."

Sara actually beamed at this.

"Okay." As she started to read, she soon forgot Wishbone was there and got caught up in the story.

As for Wishbone, he enjoyed every minute of it. He had to admit Paige was right. Sara was a fantastic reader for only being five-years-old. He could listen to her read all night.

Unfortunately, the chapter was over all too soon and Paige was tucking Sara in bed.

"Sweet dreams, honey. I Love you."

"I love you too," Sara replied. 'Night, Mommy."

"Good night, Sar. Do you want to say good night to Wishbone? I'm sure he'd appreciate it. After all, he's a little scared since it's his first night in a new place."

"He's scared?" Sara asked, her voice full of concern.

"Maybe," Paige said. "He's away from his family and he has to stay in a strange place for two weeks. It's sort of how you felt when you stayed at Aunt Phoebe's for the first time on your own."

"I was scared at first," the little girl admitted. "But now I'm not scared anymore."

"You're Mommy's big girl now," Paige said warmly. "I'll bet Wishbone could use a friend to help him not be so scared anymore."

Sara thought about this for a few minutes before speaking.

"Do you think I could be his friend? We could read together and maybe he won't be scared anymore."

Paige smiled.

"I think that's a great idea."

"Me too," Wishbone said with a contented sigh. "You don't have to rush things," he added gazing at Sara. "But a friendship sounds good to me."

"Is it okay if I'm still a little afraid of him?" Sara asked.

"It's more than okay," her mother assured her. "But if you help him not feel home sick, it'll help you not be afraid of him."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." Paige replied. "All right, sweetie, it's time for bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Mommy. Good-night, Wishbone." Sara added, gazing down at the little dog still lying on her floor.

"Good-night, sweetie," Wishbone replied.

"Come on, Wishbone," Paige beckoned.

"No," Sara said, surprising both of them. "Mommy, can Wishbone stay with me tonight?"

"Are you sure?" Paige asked.

"Yes," she replied. "We can help each other not be scared."

"Okay," Paige agreed. "I'll check on you two in the middle of the night to make sure you're okay. I'm going to leave your door partway open so Wishbone can get out if he wants to."

"Okay," the little girl replied.

Smiling to herself, Paige patted Wishbone's head before leaving the room.

"Sweet dreams, boy. You watch her."

"Don't worry, Paige, she'll be safer than safe with me." Wishbone vowed.

"I know," she replied. "Thanks."

"No problem. The kid's sweet. We'll be fine."

"She is that," Paige agreed. With that, she turned on Sara's Ariel night light and left the room. She wanted to spend some time with Henry before they both went to bed for the night.

"Sweet dreams, Sara," Wishbone said as he closed his eyes. "Thanks for giving me a chance. I promise I won't let you down."

"Good-night, Wishbone," Sara replied. She smiled down at him as her eyes closed and she drifted into dreamland…

***********

Later that night, Wishbone awoke to a sound he wasn't used to hearing. He recognized it nonetheless and it made his ears perk up in concern.

Taking a chance, Wishbone stood up and moved closer to the bed. He watched as Sara tossed and turned in her sleep. She was whimpering as well.

"Its okay, it's okay," he soothed, wishing he could do more. "You're not alone. You're safe."

Sara woke up a few minutes later in a cool sweat. She was crying and shaking. The sight broke Wishbone's heart.

"It's okay," he repeated. "This would be so much easier if I could actually comfort you. But I don't think you're ready for that yet, which is okay. So I'll do the next best thing. I'll go and get your Mom." As he turned to leave, he was surprised when Sara's voice stopped him.

"Wishbone?"

"Yeah?" He asked, turning around.

"Da-don't' leave me! Please!"

"You got it," he said earnestly. "So want to talk about your bad dream? It might help you feel better."

To the Jack Russell's surprise, Sara got off her bed and backed up against it. She was still crying, but there was something different in her eyes. It was longing and a fear all at once.

Wishbone couldn't help it and moved a little closer to her out of concern and wanting to help.

"If I get too close just tell me," he instructed even though he knew she couldn't understand him.

"Okay," Sara said, surprising herself.

As Wishbone got closer and closer, Sara stayed perfectly still.

Finally, when he was within touching range, she slowly reached out and touched his head.

The touch was soft and still timid, but it was something nonetheless.

"Yes!" Wishbone cheered despite the situation. "We have made contact!"

He frowned when he realized Sara was still crying.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

After petting his head for a few minutes, Sara slowly moved a little closer. Once she was close enough, she reached her arms out and hugged Wishbone gently.

"That's it," he encouraged. "It's okay."

Once Sara was sure Wishbone wasn't going to bite her, she buried her face in his fur, letting out another sob.

Wishbone just sat there, comforting her through touch and soothing albeit unheard words for the next few hours.

Eventually, Sara curled up beside Wishbone and fell back to sleep.

Wishbone kept an eye on her for the rest of the night, only falling asleep again when day started to break.

That's how Paige found them the next morning when she came in to wake up Sara.

She gasped in surprise before watching them sleep for a few minutes.

Wishbone woke up first. He started when he sensed another presence, but relaxed when he realized it was just Paige.

"Morning, Wishbone," she whispered. "Did you have a good night?"

"Better than Sara's," he replied.

"What happened?" She asked. "How did Sara get on the floor? I didn't hear her fall out of bed."

"She had a bad dream and I helped her get back to sleep. I came to get you, but she wanted me to stay. She came closer and closer until she finally petted me. I comforted her until she fell back to sleep."

"Thanks, boy," Paige said gratefully. "I don't know how I can understand you, but I'm glad I can."

"You and me both," the little dog replied. "You may not be the only one who can."

"What do you mean?" Paige asked as she smoothed a few strands of Sara's hair away from her face.

Wishbone indicated Sara who was slowly waking up.

"You're kidding me?"

Wishbone shrugged as best as a dog could.

"Wishbone?" Sara asked as her eyes opened.

"I'm right here," he assured her. "Morning, kiddo."

"Morning," Sara replied. She noticed her mother standing there and smiled. "Morning, Mommy."

"Morning, Sar. I hear you had a bad night." She said in concern. "Are you okay?"

Sara nodded.

"Uh-huh. Wishbone helped me."

"I'm really proud of you," Paige praised. "I know you might still be a little scared of him and that's okay. But you're overcoming it and I'm glad."

"Thanks," Sara replied. "Me too. Wishbone's a nice dog."

"You got that one right, sweetie." Wishbone agreed. He glanced up at Paige. "What do you say we move this conversation to somewhere with food, like the kitchen."

Paige giggled.

"You got it, Wishbone. Come on you two." With that, she led the way to the kitchen. She had a feeling that the day was going to get very interesting…


End file.
